


Череп и меч

by CoffeeBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Manipulative Peter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киллиану отчего-то кажется, словно бы он только что позволил Питеру посадить себя на цепь, набросив на шею тонкие звенья. Он крутит в руках причудливые подвески – череп и меч.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Череп и меч

Неверлэндские джунгли – адское пекло, но звенья металлической цепочки настойчиво холодят разгоряченную кожу. До мурашек, спускающихся от шеи вниз вдоль позвоночника. Вес украшения на груди должен быть едва ощутимым, однако он тяготит. Киллиану отчего-то кажется, словно бы он только что позволил Питеру посадить себя на цепь, набросив на шею тонкие звенья. Он крутит в руках причудливые подвески – череп и меч. Рассматривает детали.

– Ты впервые отправляешься с заданием в другой мир. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял это с собой, – твердо произносит Питер и, цепкими пальцами обхватив подбородок Киллиана, заставляет его поднять голову.

– К чему эти сентиментальности? – Киллиану стоит труда выдавить из себя улыбку. Он давно уже привык не ждать от Питера ничего хорошего.

– Ни к чему. Простая мера предосторожности, – по-деловому отвечает Питер, отпуская его и отходя на шаг назад. – Я слишком много в тебя вложил. Будет досадно, если ты как-нибудь совершенно по-идиотски погибнешь.

– Не понимаю.

Питер закатывает глаза, словно Киллиан один из потерянных мальчишек, не усвоивших еще законов острова.

– Подвеска – амулет, – поясняет он, – а не простая побрякушка. Она околдована. Эта штука не даст тебе погибнуть в бою, пока я жив.

Питер не лжет. Киллиан выходит победителем в каждой схватке. Не только в этом плавании, но и в последующих. В сражениях ему приходится несладко: враги не падают замертво, лишь предприняв попытку нападения. Никакого магического силового поля вокруг него не возникает, но каким-то образом у него всегда есть преимущество, – Киллиан всегда на шаг впереди, на секунду быстрее.

До тех пор, пока не встречает Милу. 

Когда он привозит ее с собой в Неверлэнд впервые, он просит ее не покидать каюту “Веселого Роджера”, словно так Питер не узнает о ее присутствии, не почувствует. 

Питер знает еще до того, как корабль становится на якорь.

При встрече Киллиан видит в его глазах презрение и насмешку вместо ожидаемой злости или хотя бы ревности. Киллиан не успевает даже заговорить о Миле, когда Питер признается:

– Мне плевать, Киллиан. Правда. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь.

Киллиан воспринимает слова как указания к действию – с его легкой руки Мила становится пиратом. Он показывает ей опасный остров, рассказывает о том, как не влипнуть в неприятности, находясь на определенной территории; учит управлять кораблем, ориентироваться в море, читать карты и сражаться на мечах. Дает Питеру понять, что Мила отныне часть команды и работать она будет вместе с ними. 

Питер не злится, не ехидничает. Он едва замечает ее присутствие: Мила для Питера – лишь еще один член экипажа. Ему все равно. И это равнодушие настораживает Киллиана больше, чем присущая Питеру неприязнь ко всему живому.

А позже Киллиан и Мила оправляются с новым заданием от Питера в Зачарованный Лес, где их находит Румпельштильцхен, и Киллиан впервые за несколько десятилетий терпит поражение. Трижды. В первый раз – сражаясь с Румпельштильцхеным на глазах у своих матросов; во второй, когда теряет Милу, и в третий – когда лишается руки.

– Твои магические трюки не работают! Ты сказал, что эта чертова штуковина будет меня охранять! – не говорит, а скорее кричит Киллиан Питеру в лицо, едва оказавшись в Неверлэнде. Он не должен повышать на Питера голос, – это опасно. Но Киллиан не думает об осторожности, он разбит и потерян. Ему кажется, что реши вдруг Питер убить его прямо сейчас, он не станет даже обороняться.

– Она охраняет, – спокойно отвечает Питер после секундной паузы, чуть вздергивая брови. Мол, к чему озвучивать очевидные вещи.

– Ты это называешь охраной? – Киллиан подносит к горлу Питера крюк, заменивший теперь ему руку. Прижимает острие к коже; чуть сильнее – и выступит кровь. Питер не исчезает, не шевелится даже, в глазах ни тени страха.

– Амулет защищает тебя, пока я жив… и пока я на твоей стороне. Ты уж прости, но эта девчонка мне никогда не нравилась, – Питер улыбается холодной, жестокой улыбкой и все же растворяется в воздухе, не давая Киллиану ни единого шанса ответить.

Киллиан остается на песчаном берегу один. Обозленный, он срывает амулет с шеи, крюком разрывая цепочку, и бросает как можно дальше в соленую океанскую воду.

А наутро, просыпаясь, обнаруживает подвеску на прежнем месте и Питера под боком. Чуть более тяжелая и куда более прочная цепь обхватывает теперь шею так же, как его тело обвивают руки Питера. Киллиан чувствует, как внутри него разгорается ненависть, и в то же время осознает, что не имеет на нее никакого права. Питер не наказывал его, он не убивал Милу, и не станет теперь сочувствовать потере. Питер лишь снял с Киллиана свою защиту. Всего на пару минут, но и этого хватило.

Киллиан отлично знает, что Питеру не нужен сон, и сейчас тот, скорее всего, не спит, только притворяется. Он должен бы растолкать мальчишку, оттолкнуть от себя, но не может. В объятьях Питера он отчего-то ощущает умиротворение вместо злобы и желания отдалиться.

Питер открывает глаза сам. Приподнимается, опираясь на локоть одной руки, а другой тянется к металлическому черепу на груди Киллиана, играет цепочкой, пропуская ее сквозь ловкие тонкие пальцы. В глазах Питера странная решимость, и Киллиан почти не дышит, словно боится, что, шевельнись он, Питер этой самой цепью его и придушит.

– Не снимай его больше никогда, – то, что должно звучать как просьба, звучит приказом. – Я не солгал. Мне плевать на Милу, но ты мне нужен живым.

Киллиану хочется ударить себя за то, как малодушно он игнорирует последнее слово в предложении, запоминая лишь «ты мне нужен».

Когда Киллиан прибывает на остров много лет спустя с разношерстной компанией из Сторибрука, подвеска становится тяжелее в несколько раз, стоит только ступить на неверлэндскую землю. Черт знает, почему он не снимал эту дрянь с шеи с тех самых пор, как дал обещание Питеру, но теперь он чувствует себя глупо.

На какое-то время Киллиан сумел убедить себя, что покинув остров, он разорвал связь с Пэном, а потому амулет должен был потерять свои волшебные свойства. «Пока я на твоей стороне». Так ведь говорил Питер? 

Эта штуковина попросту не должна была работать, и череда неудач, преследовавших Киллиана – явное тому доказательство. 

Стоя на берегу темного острова Киллиан думает о том, что, возможно, все его победы и поражения были в планах Питера, что тот играл им как пешкой в своей грандиозной игре на выживание; что Киллиан, возомнивший себя свободным человеком, так и не покинул острова. Что его побег был иллюзией. Частью продуманной Пэном стратегии. Новым долгосрочным заданием.

Когда они с Питером встречаются лицом к лицу, тот, конечно же, мимолетно опускает взгляд к амулету на груди Киллиана и довольно усмехается. Питер наверняка считает это знаком; верит, что Киллиана еще можно переманить на свою сторону. Cловно бы покрасить заново темную пешку, с которой за годы, открывая светлое дерево, стала сползать краска.

– Ты хорош в выживании, – говорит Питер, и Киллиан думает: тот прав лишь отчасти. Что толку от ненасытного желания жить, когда его судьба в руках другого человека. Он не хочет больше чувствовать себя шахматной фигурой, и потому отказывает Питеру, не боясь даже быть убитым за неповиновение. По крайней мере, больше никто не станет им управлять.

Румпельштицхен убивает Питера несколькими днями позже, и впервые за долгие годы Киллиан чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным. 

И до отчаяния потерянным. 

Он долго рассматривает детали амулета, стоя на пирсе в Сторибруке. Решает, не бросить ли потерявшие всякий смысл побрякушки в воду, как после смерти Милы много лет назад. И понимая в итоге, что не может заставить себя избавиться от проклятой вещицы, аккуратно набрасывает цепочку обратно на шею. Звенья теперь кажутся ему почти невесомыми.

Киллиан начинает после этого совершенно новую жизнь в окружении новых людей. Он и себя считает другим человеком. Вот только даже Эмма не может заставить его стянуть с шеи чертову подвеску с мечом и черепом – Киллиан носит ее не снимая. Не прячет даже под слоями одежды, всегда держит на виду. Ему хочется втайне верить, что амулет по-прежнему обладает магической силой, и, может быть, Киллиан прав. 

Ведь в конце концов он все еще жив.


End file.
